Anger, Anguish, and the Want to Avenge
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: One-shot. He was beaten, and he did not like it. And what made it worse? The fact that now his family had to find out. Set during the end of The Lightning Thief. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I, Sweetly Blissful, do not own PJO. The end.**

**Here's a little one-shot I came up with randomly. I think it was because my friend has all of my PJO books right now except for the Lightning Thief.**

**I hope you like it...it's definitely different from what I usually write.**

He pushed the door opened with his shoulder and stumbled into the room, breathing hard and leaning heavily on the one side of his body.

The room was beyond silent, filled with a number of significant bodies who were chattering, arguing, using their mouths in anyway they pleased while they sat on their individual seats.

He sighed. Why could it never be quiet?

As the doors closed shut behind him, a few heads turned and acknowledged him. But the acknowledgement quickly turned into looks of astonishment and surprise.

The men smirked, an exchange of golden drachmas flashing between them. Some of the women gasped, while the others shook their heads as if to scold him.

He looked away. How could he face his family like this? Under his anger, he felt deeply ashamed, almost guilty. Almost.

Finally the silence was broken. "Ares!" A beautiful women cried. She ran over to him, tears streaming down her face. A man in greasy work clothes watched, eyes blazing with envy.

The young woman threw her arms around his tattered body. Ares grunted under the weight and gently pried her arms off of him.

"Who would do such a thing to you?" She asked, eyes full of worry. Would this dangerous enemy come to get the rest of them as well?

An intelligent-looking woman stepped forward. She had no sympathy for him. "Oh, quit it, Aphrodite. He's fine. It's his own fault anyways."

The anger exploded in his chest. Of course _she _had to have her say in this matter. And as much as he never wanted to admit, she was right. It _was _his fault. But even she did not realize the real truth behind his foolish actions. In that way, he still won. And he liked winning.

"Leave him alone, Athena!" Her mascara was started to run down her face in two large streaks. "Who did this too you?" Aphrodite asked again.

Ares shook his head. Now was not the time to admit who actually beat him in his own game. He was too stubborn to admit defeat.

Then Ares' father spoke up. "Son, do you have something to tell us?"

He shook his head madly and tried to walk away, but everyone kept him put. They sat him down on his throne and helped heal his injury.

After a few goblets of nectar and a plateful of ambrosia, Ares finally came back to his senses. The food and drink refreshed and calmed him, but the anger quickly came back.

He searched through the crowd of familiar faces, looking for one particular man.

_There_. Ares stood up and carefully shuffled over to him. But each step caused more anger, and he became stronger with it.

Ares grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and pulled him close, smelling the aquatic stench he knew too well.

"You," Ares said to the man, his eyes literally on fire. "You did this to me."

The man's face showed no emotion. He stared blankly at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He gave him a slight shake. "Don't lie, Poseidon! You _know _your devil spawn did this to me!"

A slight look of recognition spread across the Poseidon's face, but he tried to get rid of it. "Ares, don't be a fool. You need to rest."

"NO!" He pushed the Poseidon to the floor, ready to attack him. The people around Ares grabbed his arms, but he shook them off and stood his ground.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Poseidon!" He screamed.

"Well, spit it out already, Ares." His father said, obviously annoyed with what was going on.

Ares turned around. "Percy Jackson did this too me!" He spat. "The little punk tried to pick a fight with me!"

One of the other men raised his eyebrows in interest. "A demigod beat the war god? How amusing..."

"Shut up, Hermes!" Ares said, and stomped out of the circle, wanting to get far away from these people whom he reluctantly called his "family."

The room was now buzzing with conversation. No one was silent...except one. And that one was the one who had nothing to say on this whole matter. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to be more physical. He wanted payback for the pain _and _the embarrassment.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, had beaten Ares, god of war.

And now this god was out for revenge.

**I know short...but who cares? Review please!**


End file.
